Grim Reaper of The Ghost Zone
by monsterinthecloset04141996
Summary: A Grim Reaper by the name of Shannon has to watch over Danny Fenton, a task Clockwork has given her to do. She doesn't know the reason of the reason of this task but she will watch over him.


Hey, it's me Monster Again

Sorry I have been busy here lately

Here is a new story

I Don't own Danny phantom or anything that i use in this story

* * *

><p><strong><em>Grim Reaper Of The Ghost Zone<em>**

**_Chapter_**_ 1:_

_All our times have come  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Seasons don't fear the reaper  
>Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain... we can be like they are<br>Come on baby... don't fear the reaper  
>Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper<br>We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper  
>Baby I'm your man...<em>

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<p>

Valentine is done  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Romeo and Juliet  
>Are together in eternity... Romeo and Juliet<br>40, 000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
>40, 000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness<br>Another 40, 000 coming everyday... We can be like they are  
>Come on baby... don't fear the reaper<br>Baby take my hand... don't fear the reaper  
>We'll be able to fly... don't fear the reaper<br>Baby I'm your man...

La la la la la  
>La la la la la<p>

Love of two is one  
>Here but now they're gone<br>Came the last night of sadness  
>And it was clear she couldn't go on<br>Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
>The candles blew then disappeared<br>The curtains flew then he appeared... saying don't be afraid  
>Come on baby... and she had no fear<br>And she ran to him... then they started to fly  
>They looked backward and said goodbye... she had become like they are<br>She had taken his hand... she had become like they are  
>Come on baby... don't fear the reaper<p>

* * *

><p>"Yes, I am finally home again." says a Mysterious Person as it headed into the ghost zone to find some certain ghost of time. This person did have a normal life once long ago.<p>

(Flashback)

Many years ago, I was a normal teen that lived in Amity Park. Had a Happy life and family until that one day that changed my life forever. My light brown hair blew everywhere as the warm wind blew into my face. My name is Shannon Brea Linda Mae Kepler and I'm 18 years old. I was walking home from school on this spring evening. Me and my mother, Angela Wilkerson, live here ever since i was born. I didn't have any friends at school, because a lot of people didn't like me and I was okay with that because i didn't like many people at school anyway. I got to my house and went to the kitchen to do my homework, I seen my mother had left a note.

**Shannon, i had to go into tonight. I will talk to you later.**

** Love you,**

**Signed,**

**Mom**

I sighed as got started on my homework, i hated math so much that i wanted to kill the person that invented it. Within a few minutes, i got my math done and decided to go upstairs to take a nice warm shower. I want into my bathroom and turned the radio on. The Radio Station was playing **_Blue Oyster Cult's song "Don't Fear The__ Reaper",_**which was odd because it only play around Halloween, not in the middle of Spring. But I just went on my way as I stepped into the shower. But what I didn't know was that something was going to happen to me later that night. After ten minutes of being in the shower, I got out and dried myself off and put on something comfy and went into the living room to watch TV. I checked to make sure the front door was lock, i noticed that it wasn't locked, which made very scared because i know i locked it before i got into the shower. So, I check around the house to see if mom might have got off early. Checked every room and no sign my mother anywhere. I went to my room and locked my door behind, so nobody could get into my room. I turned around to face my three-bay window and i saw a man in a black robe with a Scythe. To be honest I wasn't scared now that i knew what this man was. He came over to me and touch my forehead and everything went black for me.

"Shannon, you have been chosen to be a Reaper," The Man says as he picks up my body and carries me away to the Ghost Zone

* * *

><p>(Still Flashback)<p>

When i came to, i found myself laying on the ground of some weird that you would see in a Tim Burton movie. I got up from the ground, i saw a ghost with wearing a purple robe and red eyes.

"Where Am I?" I asked as this ghost changed into a old man

"Shannon Brea Linda Mae Kepler, you are in the Ghost Zone, My dear. And I'm Clockwork, the ghost of time." The Ghost says as floated over to him.

"What am I, doing here. Am i dead or something?" I asked as Clockwork looked at me with a smile

"Yes, you are dead...You have a task to do for me starting now." Clockwork says as I looked at him with a shock look

"I'm DEAD, this can't be i didn't get to go to college, didn't get married yet and what about my mother, she has Cancer and I promise her i would be there with her to help get through it!" I yelled at Clockwork as he changed into a little kid.

"Shannon, Today you start being a Grim Reaper. You can go see your mother anytime you want but she won't see you though and trust me your mother will be fine and her cancer will be gone and live to be an old lady." Clockwork says as my clothes changed into black robes.

"Your first task is to watch over Danny Fenton, but he isn't born yet. So you will become a different person then you were before." Clockwork says as I nodded my head and went back towards Amity Park to await for Danny Fenton Birth.

* * *

><p>Well i Hope you like this first chapter of Grim Reaper of The Ghost Zone<p>

Plz Comment :3

See you in the next Chapter


End file.
